The manufacture of color television tubes is generally accomplished in two different plants, necessitating the shipment of the glass components of the color TV bulb from the glass producing plant to a bulb assembly plant. The glass producing plant normally produces a glass funnel, having a relatively large, generally rectangular viewing end portion to which a face plate is eventually integrally attached, and tapering down to an integral end tubulation. Heretofore, it has been necessary to provide special corrugated containers to effect the shipment of the unfinished TV funnels to the bulb assembly plant, and, after assembly of the face plate to the funnel and insertion of the electronic components in the end of the neck tubulation, a carton is employed to ship the finished bulb to the set manufacturer. There is a distinct need for an improved corrugated reshipper box which can be employed not only to ship the unfinished TV funnel from the glass plant to the tube assembly plant, but can also be employed to ship the finished tube to the TV set manufacturer, or to a ware house handling replacement tubes, as the case may be.